Bus Stop
by Myka
Summary: Yohji hates taking the bus but Schuldig might help him change his mind.


Bus Stop

by myka

**Warnings!** yaoi, lime, language.

Pairing: SxY

A/N: 15 minute challenge between me, MiniMorr and Pandora that turned into an hour and a half challenge for me. 

~~~

Yohji muttered under his breath as he waited under the sign that spelled "Bus Stop". He hated taking the bus, especially so close to midnight. All the weird people chose this time to ride the bus. A big blue and black bus stopped and Yohji got on. After paying the fee he glanced down the length of the bus to find it empty for except a pair of legs on the last seats; someone had taken the bus as a hotel. He sat a few lanes down from the driver and immediately rested his head against the window; maybe he could get some rest here. 

After a few minutes of traveling Yohji sensed someone sitting beside him. Since the bus hadn't stopped for a while it was safe to assume that the person was the one who had been sleeping. Yohji made to stand up and get another seat, but as he did so he took his first look at the person and froze. 

"Surprised?" Schuldig spoke with a big grin on his face. 

Yohji sighed. Just what he needed. This now completed his night from hell.

"Why are you on a bus?" the blond assassin asked. "If you are looking for a fight get lost because I'm not in the mood."

"Why would I want to fight?" the redhead replied. 

"Why do you have to sit here? There are a dozen of other empty seats available. Why would you take one beside me unless you want to fight?"

Schuldig blinked, obviously amused. "Maybe I want to talk. Why can't that be an option?"

"Talk? Are you serious?" 

"Sure. I'm bored and you look very cute in those hotpants."

Yohji's mouth fell open. Then he glared at the redhead and stood up. He squeezed past Schuldig as the other assassin smirked at him and walked towards the end of the bus sitting on the last seat where Schuldig had been apparently sleeping before. It wasn't long before the telepath joined him again.

"Can't you take a hint?" Yohji spat angrily. "I don't want to fight and I don't want to talk. Go away!"

"And what if I don't?" Schuldig replied sliding closer to Yohji. The blond sent him a death-glare but Schuldig, still smirking, just took his chin with one hand, got as close as he could and planted his lips on the blond's. Yohji tried to squirm away but he was trapped in a corner, his back pressed against the wall of the bus. He felt a hand fumbling with his belt and he reacted. 

"What the hell are you doing? What if someone gets on the bus?!"

Schuldig's eyes widened at the thought that his enemy was more worried about being seen when Schuldig thought he was going to freak when he kissed him. The redhead smirked. "The driver will never stop and he believes the bus is empty." He replied. 

Yohji frowned, he knew he had asked the wrong question and he had no idea how he was going to back out of it. Before he could think of anything Schuldig kissed him again, more fiercely and his hand finally found his way around Yohji's belt. 

Yohji moaned when Schuldig wrapped a hand around his length.

_"This is wrong. This is wrong. This is so fucking wrong!" _he thought.

"But you still like it, don't you kitten?" 

Yohji bit his lower lip, avoiding another moan. He wanted to say no, but he just couldn't and ended up nodding instead. Schuldig smiled and moved his hand faster around Yohji's length. He used his other hand to snatch a handful of Yohji's blond locks and latched his mouth to his enemy's neck, making sure he created a mark there. 

Yohji almost screamed as he came and Schuldig removed his hand shortly after that. The redhead grinned, kissing Yohji again , then letting the blond have a taste of his own essence. Yohji blinked slowly in the middle of post orgasm-haze and turned his head to meet Schuldig's emerald eyes. The telepath stood, never breaking his gaze away from the blond's. Then he leaned down as the bus stopped. 

"You see that mark Kudou?" he asked, pointing at the other assassin's neck. "When that disappears you will see me again. It's a promise," he finished murmuring into Yohji's ear. "Ja Kudou."

Schuldig waltzed out of the bus and as it started moving again Yohji caught a glimpse of the redhead from his seat by the window. He finally fixed his belt and pants and got off at the next stop, which miraculously was just four blocks from the Koneko. 

_When that disappears you will see me again…_

Yohji stopped by a streetlight and took a better look at the mark the redhead had left on his body. He reminded himself of what had just happened and much to his own surprise, thought about his enemy's promise with a mix of dread and excitement at the same time. He started down the road to the Koneko, a big grin on his face and wondering when the mark would disappear.

~~~


End file.
